Chapter 02
This is 'Chapter 02 '''of the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis Haruhi is needed to rescue an estranged engagement! While hosting, Haruhi encounters a guest named Kanako, who claims that she is making Haruhi her new favorite host. This sends Tamaki into a frenzy, and the club plots to fix up the relationship between Kanako and her fiance. Using the Christmas Party to their advantage, the Host Club manages to do just that, albeit with some mishaps along the way. In the end, all is well, and Haruhi accidentally gets her first kiss on the mouth... not from a boy, but from a girl... perfect for the holiday season! Summary Haruhi is running late and dashes to Music Room 3 where she discovers a tropical paradise. She questions the hosts' wearing skin-baring outfits in mid-December, but Tamaki replies, "a man must not hide his superb physique under unflattering layers" and lauds the club's heating system. He announces that a sublime event, the Christmas Party is near. A minimal recap of Chapter 01 follows. Later, Tamaki and the twins are seen entertaining their guests. The twins are performing their "brotherly love act" and Haruhi notes to Kyoya that the guests' emotions are higher than usual. He explains that while dressing up as Santas was considered, it was decided that a little heat and a little skin was a more a potent combination. He adds that leaving a coffee-table book on the tropics tactfully placed for ready viewing helped persuade the others to his thinking, leading Haruhi to the realization that Kyoya is the club's Shadow King. Honey and Mori are also seen entertaining their guests, the girls commenting on how cute they are together. Haruhi just thinks it's peculiar and wonders about their relationship. Having turned down Tamaki's offer of a lavish, feminine costume as counterpart to his own, her guests wonder why she isn't cosplaying like the others. Haruhi responds that she couldn't shake the fact that it's winter outside, smiles and compliments her guests to the point that they blush with adoration, leaving Tamaki and the twins to say, "Haruhi out-cutes everybody!!!" Enter Kanako Kasugazai, who gushes over Haruhi's looks. Tamaki is distressed and Kaoru wonders why it's bothering him so much when they all know that Kanako has the "Fickle Female Disease" and has been a guest of each host at least twice. Haruhi says, "I see. I stole one of your customers," and Tamaki flips out demanding to know why Haruhi is so popular with the girls when she herself is a girl. Of course, only the Host Club knows that because Phys Ed isn't mandatory and the attendance rosters are mixed gender. Rummaging through his personal belongings, Tamaki pulls out a large photo of Haruhi as she looked in middle school, proclaiming, "This is beauty!" inadvertently revealing his personal desire. Haruhi relates a "pitiful" story about her hair getting gum in it prior to school beginning and giving herself a haircut. She then uses a masculine form of "I" to refer to herself, which further shocks Tamaki into complaining to "Mother" (aka Kyoya) that Haruhi has a potty mouth. The twins ask if she's ever done social dancing because it's required for the party. Haruhi hedges, suggesting that attending the party isn't part of repaying her debt, so she'll skip it. Tamaki glares at her and insists that if she wants to be a guy, she must learn to waltz as a guy. If she does, her debt will be halved. And so, dancing lessons begin with Kanako as instructor. Tamaki mopes as the twins comment that ''he probably wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner, but it would be stupid because he could never play the "girl" to Haruhi's "boy." During a break, Kanako sips tea and both admires and identifies the manufacturer of the tea set in use. Kyoya says she's observant. When Haruhi asks Kanako if she likes dishes, Kanako reacts violently and scalds her hand. Haruhi takes her to Nurse's Room 3 where they run into a young man who is concerned about Kanako's injury, even though she slaps his hand away. Kanako giggles saying she isn't surprised that Haruhi thinks he's the nurse's assistant instead of the scion of a major corporate family. The young man excuses himself and Kanako, once more, denies knowing him. Just then, Mori crashes into the room with Hunny riding piggy-back. Honey is hurt and Kanako is nearly knocked unconscious by the door swinging open. She rushes off and as Mori repairs the door, Honey tells Haruhi that Mori fell on him while they were dancing, but it's not so bad. When Haruhi informs Mori that Honey is okay, the silent host smiles for the first time. Honey asks if Haruhi met Toru, Kanako's fiance, because they saw him come out of the room. Back in Music Room 3, Tamaki orders an investigation of Toru and Kanako's history together. Kyoya and the twins describe Toru as average in looks and pedigree with excellent grades. Kyoya thinks him plain and the twins remark that the reason Kanako might be switching hosts is because "a future with that man is an unwelcome prospect," that she just wants to "fool around for a little while." Kyoya knows about the couple's issues from his routine guest background check and Honey knows because he lives near Kanako. Haruhi complains that she didn't get to practice. At the party, the twins are hosting card games with the top point-getter winning a kiss from Tamaki. Haruhi looks tense and when asked why this is so, replies that isn't used to such events. Christmas in the Fujioka household is nothing more than eating fruitcake by herself and watching the Kato Family on television, declaring that it's no biggie. Tamaki, on the other hand, is in tears and can't understand why Haruhi is so indifferent to things. Kyoya says that if the party doesn't suit her, she could have something to eat. When she asks, "Is there giant tuna?" the hosts phone up ten orders plus deluxe suhsi so Haruhi can sample all delicacies; even giving her containers for leftovers. Kanako appears and asks Haruhi to dance. Haruhi pretends to see Toru, causing Kanako to drop her plate of food, confirming Haruhi's suspicions. She wonders aloud if the girl is suited to playing love games when it's clear that her true interest is in dishware and that Toru's family is Suzushima Commerce, a dishware importer. A mini shot of Toru and Kanako as children playing with china is seen with Toru declaring that Kanako will one day be his wife. Kanako admits to it but sighs that Toru doesn't seem to care what she thinks or does, seeing as he's arranged to study abroad without telling her. Honey and Mori appear, whisking Haruhi away to the Central Hall Prep Room where the twins shove a package into her arms and tell her to "get changed! And make it snappy!" Kyoya states that with twenty minutes until the end of the party, Tamaki's plan to reunite the estranged couple must be acted upon immediately. Tamaki storms in, chastising the missing hosts but upon seeing Haruhi dressed to the nines as a girl, is stunned by her prettiness. Haruhi fails to notice as she wobbles away on heels to the classroom where Toru awaits. There, she learns of a silly love letter composed by Kyoya and the twins and sent to Toru, who tells Haruhi that he genuinely cares for another girl but feels inadequate to be with her, so he's going abroad to become self-confident. Haruhi says that it is selfish of him, but only if doesn't say something about his feelings about her before he leaves, so she understands. Kan ako enters and seeing them together, rushes outside. Toru chases after and Haruhi follows, but smashes into Tamaki (who had brought Kanako there in the first place), injuring her foot. As Toru grabs Kanako's arm, the outdoor holiday tree lights up, putting them in the spotlight with the hosts' blessings. The last waltz begins and the hosts all dance with a guest, all except Haruhi who has a broken leg, has lost an opportunity to reduce her debt and not had a thing to eat. Still, she's happy. The twins announce that Miss Miyako is the big winner of the night and was to receive Tamaki's kiss; however, Haruhi will stand in. Tamaki is surprised but Kyoya thinks a twist ending will make the evening perfect, and Haruhi agrees because Kyoya promises to reduce her debt by one-third if she does this. While approaching Miss Miyako, Honey wonders aloud if this is Haruhi's first kiss. Tamaki, in an attempt to stop it, pushes Haruhi and Miss Miyako together, the kiss on the cheek becoming a kiss on the mouth. The guests say Tamaki tried to stop the kiss because ''he's ''the kiss-a-holic. Haruhi grumbles that her respect for him has dwindled even as he protests that he was only trying to protect her. Honey offers to share cake with Haruhi and she agrees while Tamaki sulks in the corner. Merry Christmas! Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters